The Tale of a Nightmare Before Christmas Fan
by MissBliss8527
Summary: A preteen girl named Hazel and her best friend Scarlet love 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and Halloween. One Halloween, They decide to go looking for the circle of trees in the movie in a forest next door. Hazel's adventure's in Halloween Town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared up at the stars. _Halloween tomorrow. _I thought happily. Halloween was my favourite holiday.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween." I sang quietly. Oh, my name's Hazel, and in case you are wondering, I love The Nightmare Before Christmas movie. I dream about visiting Halloween Town, and all the other towns too. Tomorrow I was going to go into the forest next to our house and go looking for the doors. My friends think I'm weird, but I'm going to look anyway. My mum opened my bedroom door.

"Hazel, Scarlet's here."

"Thanks Mum." I replied and hopped off my bed. Mum left and I followed her down to the living room.

"Hi Scarlet."

"Hi Hazel!" Scarlet jumped off the couch. "Um, I kinda need some help." she confessed.

"With what?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure.

"My Halloween costume." She grinned ruefully at me, blue eyes twinkling. I grinned back. Every year, the day before Halloween, Scarlet came over and asked for an idea for a costume.

"Let's go to my room." I suggested.

"Alright." Scarlet agreed and followed me up. In my bedroom, I shut the door and sat down next to Scarlet on my bed.

"So, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know, uh. Ghost?" Scarlet said the first thing that came to her head. I shook my head. Ghosts were so_ old_.

"How about a movie character?" I suggested.

"What are _you_ going as?" Scarlet asked me.

"A winged demon." I said and jokingly bared my teeth and growled at her. "Grr!"

"Well, I think I'll go as... a devil." Scarlet told me after much thinking.

"A devil?" I asked sceptically. That was _so_ unoriginal.

"A black devil." Scarlet amended quickly.

"Hmm..." I looked at her with a smile. "Ok, great. Now lets start making our costumes!"

"We need black material for me and... what does winged demon look like?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Just get lots of black material, pillow stuffing, pipe cleaners and cardboard. And don't forget the sewing kit!" I called after her as she closed the door. I had lots of art stuff and material under the stairs specially for Halloween costumes. She came back a few minutes later and we got to work. An hour or two later we held up our finished costumes. Mine was a black dress that stopped halfway to the knees and black tights, with huge black bat wings that arched over my head and trailed on the ground. I also had a black tail. Scarlet's was a red jumper and long black pants with a black tail and black devil horns. We looked at each other's costumes.

"Wow." I said to Scarlet. "That's really good."  
She, however was gaping at mine. "That's so good! You could win a prize for that!"

"It's not that good." I said blushing. "Lets try them on!" I said, changing the subject. Scarlet went into my walk-in closet to try hers on. When she came out, I smiled.  
"You look _great_!" I told her. "Go show my mum."  
"No, I'll show them on Halloween." She replied. She took her costume off and came back out. I picked up my costume and went in to put it on. As I came out, Scarlet grinned.  
"Wow! You look awesome!" Scarlet told me. I grinned back at her and changed back into normal clothes. When I came out, Scarlet had folded up her devil costume.  
"I better go now." She said.

"See you tomorrow!" I replied. Scarlet grinned and left, taking her costume with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and sat up. _It's Halloween!_ I thought joyfully. _And it's Saturday! _I got out of bed and got dressed for the day, humming 'This Is Halloween'. I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"In this Town, we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song." I sang. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down. After breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Oh there's an empty place in my bones." I sung, having finished 'This is Halloween'. I opened the door to Scarlet, who was holding a five-year-old in each hand.

"Hi." She said and gave a small wave.

"Hi." I smiled and let her in.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" I asked.

Scarlet grimaced. "Make costumes for the Terrible Twins."

"You got it." I smiled, then sighed. "Come on, lets go."

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and soon we held up the finished costumes for Layla and Tala, Scarlet's little sisters. Layla had a vampire costume and Tala had a witch costume. Scarlet and I had a sort of tradition. Every day before Halloween, Scarlet came over and we made our costumes. Every Halloween morning, Scarlet brought the Twins over and we made their costumes.

"You didn't have to do this." Scarlet said as we handed the girls their costumes.

I smiled. "You always say that and I always help." I replied, and continued humming 'Jack's Obsession'. Scarlet paused, and then we both looked at each other and sang, "What does it mean? What does it mean?" and laughed.

That evening at 4:95 Scarlet and I sat on my bed in our costumes.

"Let's go down, NOW." I said, and we went downstairs. The parents gasped.

"Wow, your costumes are great!" gushed Scarlet's mum. And so on.

"Okay, can we go trick or treating now?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course." Our mums smiled.

"YAY!" we squealed and ran out the door.

We walked along the streets, trick-or-treating, until it was nearly ten o'clock.

"One last house, and then we're going." I said to Scarlet.

"Okay. To the forest?" she asked.

"To the forest!" I replied, flourishing my hand.

The last house was all bright and warm, even though there was Halloween decorations everywhere. We knocked on the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" We called.

A lady about twenty opened the door and smiled.

"Here you go." she said, and dropped lollies into our bags.

"Yay! Thank you!" we squealed and ran off.

At the edge of the forest, we hesitated.

"Let's go." I said and slowly walked into the forest, with Scarlet following. A wolf howled, and we jumped.

"The sooner we find the trees the better." I whispered. Scarlet nodded. We pushed through the bushes and trees towards the middle of the forest.

"We should be in the middle of the forest shortly." I reported quietly, pulling a map out of my wings.

"How did you do that?" Scarlet asked in surprise. I smiled at her.

"There's secret compartments everywhere in this costume. I came prepared." I told her. She looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me so I could have secret compartments too?" she complained. I smiled again.

"Sorry. But we're almost there."

We pushed aside a fern and saw a circle of trees. Each one had a picture of it. I saw the pumpkin door straight across from us and I hesitantly walked into the clearing. Scarlet let out a small "Wow." I reached out and opened the pumpkin door. As I suspected, the tree was empty, but then a gentle breeze became stronger and began to pull me into the tree. Even though I was expecting it, as I fell I let out a little scream. The last thing I remember is Scarlet rushing towards the tree and the door closing on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the following people for updating:

MadeBySJ: Glad you like my story! Here's the update!

And everyone reading this right now!

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to three children with masks looking down at me. I recognised them instantly.  
"Lock, Shock and Barrel!" I exclaimed, sitting up as they stepped back. They looked at each other, then back at me. Shock stepped forward.

"How do you know our names?" she said suspiciously. _Oh yeah._ I thought. _They wouldn't know that there's a movie about them. So how do I explain knowing their names? _I decided on telling the truth.

"Where I come from, there's a movie called 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and you three are my favourite characters in it!" I told them. They looked at each other again.

"Prove it!" Lock challenged, stepping past Shock.

"How?" I asked him.

"What's in this _movie_?"

"Well," I began.

A while later I finished, and looked at the masked faces of Lock, Shock and Barrel. They turned to each other and had a whispered conversation. They turned to face me again, and Shock stepped up to me again.

"What's your name and what are you?" she asked in a slightly aweful, slightly annoyed voice.

"My name is Hazel, and," I stood up and looked at myself. I still had my costume on, but it wasn't a costume anymore. I twitched my tail and stretched my wings. I was slightly taller than the trio.

"I appear to be a winged demon." I said, grinning at them.

"Turn around, slowly." Shock commanded. I spun in a slow circle.

"She has a tail." Lock whispered to Shock.

"And _really_ big wings." Barrel commented. I turned around to face them once more, completing my spin.

"You're much bigger than the winged demon here, but other than that you're pretty much the same." Shock told me.

"That _was_ my goal." I smiled. "I based this costume on the winged demon from the movie."

"We should take her to Jack." Barrel pointed out. Lock and Shock looked at him.

"Yeah, we probably should." Lock said in a slightly sad voice. Shock took off her mask and hit him with it, then faced me again.

"Come on, we're taking you to Jack!" She announced.  
"Awesome." I replied grinning. This day was getting better and better! The trio led me through the Town and we soon got to Jack's Manor. There we say the Mayor at the gate.  
"Hello, who are you?" he asked when he saw me.

"I'm Hazel, I'm visiting here." I replied. The Mayor switched faces, confused.

"Visiting?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, and grinned.

"Okay. I've never heard of someone _visiting_ before." Mayor walked off. Lock, Shock and Barrel watched him go, then Shock ran up the stairs to Jack's front door and rang the doorbell. A scream echoed through the building. A moment later the door opened to reveal Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King himself. He looked down at me and the trio with a puzzled frown, then smiled.

"Hello, you must be new. What's your name?" Jack asked me.

"I- I- I'm Hazel." I stuttered. I couldn't believe I was finally meeting _Jack Skellington_, the star of my favourite movie!

"Would you like to be shown around?" he asked me. Before I could answer, Lock, Shock and Barrel turned to face me.

"We'll do it!" They chorused.

"Would you like that Hazel?" Jack asked me.

"I'd love it." I replied.

"Then come on!" Shock said pulling my hand. Lock grabbed my other hand and they pulled me towards the Town Square.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who reviewed, even if i can't remember your names!

Chapter 4

"And there's the Town hall!" Lock pointed. I watched with utmost fascination. I couldn't believe I was really touring the Halloween Town world! Lock, Shock and Barrel led me to the forest.

"This is the Haunted Forest." Shock announced. I drew in a breath as I remembered Scarlet. I'd left her behind in the forest in our world! I ran into the forest, towards the circle of trees. Shock yelled in surprise and the trio ran after me. I found the circle of trees in the middle of the forest and paused before entering the circle slowly. I had to, because I felt it was a kind of sacred place. Then I rushed to the plain tree, the one tree in the circle with nothing on the door. I pulled it open and peered through. Nothing. I heard Lock, Shock and Barrel come up behind me, breathing heavily.

"Why... did you... run off... like that?" Shock panted. Lock saw where we were and gasped.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked. "We aren't supposed to be here, Jack said!"

"I need to bring my friend Scarlet." I explained. "I'll be right back." I jumped through the tree.

Blackness again. This time I managed to stay conscious as I strangely just appeared from the sky and fell a few metres away from the circle. I ran towards them, then entered slowly. I saw Scarlet trying to open the Halloween Town door.

"Hi." I said. Scarlet turned around and gasped.

I looked at her.  
"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hazel?" Scarlet wondered.

"What?" I replied carefully.

"Is that you?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have wings. And a tail."

I looked at myself.

"Oh yeah." I pondered. "I do. So, wanna come to Halloween Town?" Scarlet looked unsure, then smiled.

"You bet!"

We turned to the door, and it swung open. Scarlet frowned at it.

"How come I couldn't get it open?" She half-wondered, half-complained.

"I don't know." I chewed my lip. "Any-who, lets go!"  
Scarlet and I held hands and jumped.

We landed with a thud on the grass. Scarlet stumbled around before regaining balance and we hurried back to the circle again.

"Why are we going back?" Scarlet asked confused.

"I left Lock, Shock and Barrel there." I answered.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel?" Scarlet shrieked. "YAAY!"

We bumped into the trio on the way there.

"Hi again!" I said. "This is my friend Scarlet. Oh, and I'm back!"

Lock looked at Scarlet. "A black devil." He pondered. "Who woulda thought?"

"Me apparently." Scarlet smiled. Shock hit Lock on the head with her mask again. Scarlet giggled.

"So, _anyway_, we were just showing, um, Hazel?" I nodded. "around Halloween Town." Shock updated Scarlet.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" I asked.

"Follow us!" The trio called and ran off. Scarlet and I ran after them.

"Hey, wait up!"

They slowed down when they got to a spooky old tree with a ritchety old treehouse.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel's treehouse." Scarlet and I whispered in awe. We had dreamed of this day for many years! Well, actually, only about two, which was when we first saw The Nightmare Before Christmas. We looked down from the treehouse to the cage elevator.

"Coming?" Shock called. The trio had already gone up. Scarlet and I rushed over to the cage and crammed in. Shock pulled us up. I hummed Kidnap the Sandy Claws under my breath.

"La la la lalala, la la la la la, la la la lalala, la la la la la!" Scarlet whispered to me. I laughed. We reached the top and I opened the door in wonder.

"You two can stay with us until you find somewhere else." Shock told us. "Welcome to the Treehouse!"

_Please, please, PLEASE review! I'm lonely! :( _


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter came to me somewhere around 11:30 at night, so if it's a bit weird, you know why.**_

_**Sorry about the delay, I couldn't log in for a while. And I was kinda lazy. Sorry again. **_

_**ALSO, I forgot about this before, but I DO NOT OWN TNBC. YAY I DID THE DISCLAIMER!**_

Chapter 5

Scarlet and I stared. There were numerous torture devices littering the room or lodged in the walls. It was exactly like in the movie!

"Wow." I said, finding my voice. This was totally awesome! "Thanks for letting us stay." I said to Shock.

"Our pleasure." Lock drawled leaning on the couch. Shock whacked him with her mask for – how many times had she hit him? - the third time today.

"He's gonna get a sore head soon." Scarlet whispered and I giggled. The trio immediately stared suspiciously at me.

"What's so funny?" Shock demanded. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Shock stared at me a little longer, than shrugged and turned away.

"We were going to prank the Mayor before you guys arrived." Barrel commented, licking his lollipop. **_[I just realised this is the first time for ages that Barrel has said something.]_**

"Oh yeah!" Lock said, yellow eyes lighting up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shock asked.

"Lets-" Shock.

"Go-" Lock.

"Prank-" Barrel.

"The-" Scarlet.

"Mayor!" Me.

Lock, Shock and Barrel looked at us for a second, then burst out laughing. They ran to the cage elevator and went inside. As the cage lowered, I stood on the cage and held onto the rope. Scarlet hung from the edges f the trapdoor and allowed herself to drop the remaining space between her and the ground, which wasn't very far. I jumped of the cage just after the trio got out. The trio watched our strange ways of getting down with curiosity.  
"Come on, lets go!" I called, and they giggled and ran off. Scarlet and I followed after them.

We climbed silently into the attic of the Town Hall, with a microphone and mischievous thoughts. So far, we crept ninja-style into the Town Hall, connected this microphone to the speakers and _dis_connected the original microphone. Now to wait for the next unimportant Town Meeting, which wouldn't be very long, because the Mayor held random meetings all the time, according to Lock, Shock and Barrel. We waited, trying to hold back our giggles as the Town Hall filled with monsters. The Mayor took is place at the microphone. I took short, quiet breaths to stop giggling. Scarlet _held_ her breath, then let it out _very_ slowly and silently. We were calm again. I made shush motions with my hands, and Barrel smirked, Lock put both hands over his mouth and Shock took the microphone. None of us were giggling anymore, but on the inside we were laughing hysterically. The Mayor took a breath to speak into the microphone.

"Go now!" I whispered to Shock. She giggled, and spoke.

"I'm the Mayor and I think I'm _so_ great!" she said in a poor imitation of the Mayor's voice.

"My turn!" Barrel whispered and snatched the microphone.

"I'm the Mayor, and I like _pink _underwear!" Lock took the microphone of Barrel before he spoilt it by laughing into the microphone.

"I'm the Mayor, and I look dumb!" Lock said defiantly. All five of us collapsed into giggles, Lock covering the mic so that it didn't catch our giggles.

"Let us have a go!" Scarlet volunteered. Lock wordlessly handed over the mic, trying not to giggle. I took it, and after a moment's pause, I began.

"I'm the Mayor, and I _always_ let Lock, Shock, Barrel and their friends do _whatever_ they want!" I said in quite a good imitation of the Mayor's voice. Scarlet took the microphone laughing.

"I'm the Mayor and I SMELL!" she said childishly. We all looked at her for a second, then burst out laughing.

"That was the best. Prank. EVER!" Lock yelled afterwards.

"Yep." I agreed. "Definitely."

"But now we are going to go to bed." Scarlet said firmly. The trio looked at her, about to complain when they saw her face.

"Okay." They said meekly. Shock took Scarlet and I by the hand and led us to the couch.  
"One of you can sleep here, one of you can sleep there." Shock pointed to the couch, and then to a huge, and I mean _huge_, mound of pillows.

"You know, I choose the pillows." I said casually.

**_Okay, thats the end of Chapter 5, I'm working on chapter 6 at the moment. Thanks to all the people who have read this story, even if you hate it. Also, please review. it makes me happy. Ideas are welcomed!_**


End file.
